forgotten tales: divided spirits
by totalbiscuit
Summary: its about a shaman thats murdered during a scourge invasion and resurected as a death knight. he breaks free of the lich kings command and travels across azerothin hopes of finding his lost wife


**Forgotten tales: divided spirits **

**Hello my friends, it is I, total biscuit and im bringing you a story from the big book of forgotten tales. This fan fiction story is based on the warcraft video game series. Many of the characters in this story are created by me whereas others are taken from the game, world of warcraft. If you're a warcraft lover like me, you'll hopefully recognize some of the characters, if you don't well screw you. If you want a rundown of what this story is about, then keep reading this paragraph. If you don't, then skip to the opening title listed as prologue. **

**Now where do I start? This tale is about a draenei (pronounced DRAIN-EYE) shaman named Farnsworth ( think of the futurama character if you forget) and his wife, sarah'sis. Farnsworth is murdered during a scourge invasion. He awakes as a death knight, a minion of the lich king, and is ordered to serve his king, obey any order, and destroy the living. Farnsworth's ambitions to see his wife again overwhelm him, and he is able to break free of the lich kings command.**

**He then sets off on a journey across azeroth, To find his wife and live happily again. The lich king, sends countless search parties of his finest death-knights to find Farnsworth, and return him (you'll find out why he cares so much about him being found later). On his journeys he comes across many allies, some are unexpected, some are unfamiliar, yet they help Farnsworth in any way they can, in this epic tale that is…FORGETTEN TALES: DIVIDED SPIRITS! **

**If that sounds interesting, please feel free to check back for new chapters of this epic tale. Now let us begin…**

**Forgotten tales: divided spirits**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue **

**Hillsbrad. Once, this land was part of the mystical human kingdom of lordaeron. Before the second war, The land was controlled by the lordaeron humans and dwarfs. The land was at peace and the alliance tried to maintain its natural beauty. But, ever since the opening of the dark portal, hillsbrad has been a contested land that is constantly under siege by the horde forces, and the alliance defenders. Over time, the land was attacked by a greater threat. While the naga and the coastal murlocs invaded the lands to the south, the undead attacked from the east. The alliance failed to maintain its peace, and the land was taken over. But, over time, the humans learned to protect there land, and are no longer under threat from the invaders . Ever since, hillsbrad has been home to many different species. One of those, is the mighty, alien-like draenei. Ever since the draenei crashed on the world of azeroth, more and more draenei have chosen to leave there people, in hopes of finding new peace on this world. Today you will learn about two draenei, that lived in hillsbrad and the…well. Lets just say the troubles they went though to be together.**

**Farnsworth sat upon the lush green grass, surrounded by four glowing totems. These four totems, represent the four elements a shaman must master. Fire, water, earth and air. Each totem was made out of a pure earthen substance, a substance which cannot be found, only summoned. Every totem had the same alien engraving on them, which seemed to only be readable by a shaman. The only difference, was that each totem had a unique glow, a constant light that glowed endlessly. **

**Farnsworth sat between these four stones, silently and didn't move for quite some time. He was so still, a bee could of landed on his nose, and he would not flinch. He seemed to be waiting for something…after two long hours, the draenei's eyes opened and he quickly lifted his arms forward. He placed his hands together, and a small spark of light appeared. Within moments, the spark became a bolt, and then a ball, and then what looked like a sphere. The sphere then began to morph, it bended and stretched until it became a being. But whatever it was, it didn't look mortal…it was tall vortex type creature, that looked sort of like a tornado, but you could clearly see bolts of lightning lashing out, and striking the area around it. Slowly but unexpectedly, it began to talk.**

" **w-what is it….t-that you require?" whispered the air elemental.**

**Farnsworth looked at the elemental proudly. And said…**

"**I require your knowledge, oh great master of air "**

**Over the past few days, Farnsworth had been receiving troubles with communicating with the elements. They were not responding to the tasks he asked of them, such as using a gush of wind to slay a boar to help feed him and his wife. The shaman did not speak as he knew, the elemental could hear his thoughts .**

"**we…we have not responded to your pleas, because…..this is not the path you must take…."**

**Farnsworth was surprised to hear this from the elemental. He asked why this isn't the path to follow. The air elemental replied**

"**t-the purpose of your life is not being fulfilled. You are to go on to do life changing things Farnsworth. not just for you, but for thousands of lives. The path you chose, is preventing what must happen"**

**Farnsworth was about to ask him what he must do…but he felt the chill of undeath nearby….**

**He looked at the elemental, and saw that it felt it to. Farnsworth turned around and looked over the horizon. He saw what used to be radiant blue skies, turn into cold black darkness. He turned to look at the elemental who then said**

"**I must leave now…I cannot deal with the work of mortals…I hope that we speak again…"**

**Farnsworth yelled "but you must…."**

**But by the time the words came out, the air elemental was sucked back inside the totem, back to the elemental plain. The shaman panicked as he felt that this was his end…..**

**He did not dare to turn around but he heard the sound of chomping jaws and crackling bones. As he looked he saw unspeakable acts of nature, that stared at him as if he was there first target.**

**Farnsworth tried to run ….but felt four cold pincers pin him to the ground…he looked up and saw mindless creatures, abominations, necromancers looking him in the face. Farnsworth cried over hills in agony and shouted…**

"**sarah'sis!…" **

"**SARAH'SIS!"**

**He felt a claw reach over his mouth and heard a deep depressing voice whisper into his ear…**

"**This will only hurt for a second…." **

**Farnsworth cried out in agony and never-ending pain, "AAAHHHHHHHHH"**

What happened next is a bit gory, so ill leave it out. Well thank you guys and gals who read this. I hope you enjoyed it. And feel free to check back for more chapters, after all, this is only the prologue.

Thanks you guys for reading, review this story if you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, don't.

Bye bye!


End file.
